untold_crusadefandomcom-20200213-history
Knight
Knights are keepers of the endless ideal of Chivalry. Armed with their courage and prepared to face the unknown in the name of civility and the safety of others, Knights stand unfaltering in even the most heated of battles. Basic Passive - Chivalry - Whenever an ally would take damage from a projectile or otherwise blockable attack or spell within the lore, you may perform an Enduring Roll to jump in the way of that attack or spell, moving in between that ally and the perpetrator. You may only perform this action if you are within 5m of the path of the attack or spell. Enduring Roll is done against targeted ally's remaining HP. Basic Passive - Swift Shield - The Knight can change the position of his or her shield at any time. The Knight's Shield additionally grants half an Enduring Roll of bonus Armor when blocking damage, and moving his or her shield costs the Knight one less AP. Basic Spell - Defender's Bulwark - 3 AP - 3 MP - The Knight places a defensive spell on any target piece of Armor or equipment. The Spell places a 1d8 Hit Point Shield on that Equipment or Armor that will block that much damage until it is removed or five minutes pass, whichever comes first. If the Shield is broken and the Knight is within 10m of the unit that broke the Shield, the Knight will move within attack range of that unit and attack that unit. If Overcast, the Shield is for 1d20 Hit Points instead. OC: 13. Ultimate Ability - Savior of the Meek - Upon use, target ally becomes invulnerable until your next turn. You gain +1 Damage Resistance and Damage dealt to those that deal damage to you for each 5 HP your target is missing until your next turn, then perform an empowered Taunt on all enemies within 10m of you, your target, and your Token. While under the effects of this taunt, enemies will fully exhaust their AP to come within attack range of you and spend all their AP attacking you. Basic Ability - Shield of Chivalry - Upon use, the Knight deploys his or her Shield of Chivalry with the midpoint at target location within 10m. The Shield has a total of ( Endurance x 5 ) Hit Points, and is up to ( Endurance )m wide. The Shield will last until it is destroyed or undeployed. The Shield takes a turn of channeling to undeploy. Can be used at any time and can be used as many times as you like, as long as the Shield retains Hit Points. The Shield recovers 1 Hit Point every minute, and can have Shields restored to it from any effect that restores Shields. Any temporary Shields that would be placed on the Shield become permanent. The Shield blocks projectiles and AoEs from the other side, and prevents the movement of enemies through it. The Shield is instantly undeployed when the Knight enters Near Death. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 5 Spell - I Stand Against You - 2 AP - 1 MP - The Knight forces opposition upon target unit within 10m. If the unit has attacked one of the Knight's allies within 5m of the Knight since his or her last turn, the Knight will bash the target with his or her shield, stunning the target and knocking them up to 5m in target direction. If the unit has not, the Knight will instead Taunt the target. Overcast will also deal 1d6 damage to the target. OC: 13. Level 10 Passive - Battered, Yet Unbroken - Whenever the Knight takes damage, he or she may have target ally within 10m recover 1 AP for each Hit Point the Knight is missing, plus 1 AP for each point of damage being dealt, before it is reduced by Armor and Spell Resist. Level 15 Spell - Tackle - 5 AP - 3 MP - The Knight leaps at target unit within 3m, tackling them. The Knight can either shove the target or apprehend them. If the Knight shoves the target, they are sent ( Endurance x 0.5 )m backwards. If the target is shoved onto an ally who has their weapon in their direction, the target is attacked by that ally, with that attack dealing bonus damage equal to the remaining distance they had to travel. If the target is apprehended, the target and the Knight become rooted until the target can make a 1d20 roll that surpasses an accompanying roll that the Knight makes. Overcast deals 1d8 damage to the target. OC: 10. Level 20 Spell - Flying Shield - 3 AP - 3 MP - The Knight throws his or her shield at target ally, enemy, or projectile. The Knight must make a Perception Roll against the distance in meters that the target is from the Knight. If the Knight succeeds in the Roll, the Shield will reach the target. If the target is an ally, they can catch the Shield and use it to block an oncoming attack, adding the Shield's Armor to theirs ( they will then immediately unequip the shield ). If the target is a projectile, the projectile will be destroyed, and the shield will drop 5m past where the Projectile was blocked. If the target is an enemy, the Shield will stun them, deal 1d10 damage to them, then return to the Knight. If Overcast, the Shield is guaranteed to hit the target. OC: 16. Level 25 Ability - Second Wind - Upon use, the Knight breaks him or herself free of all impairments on him or herself, including Near Death. The Knight then reminds him or herself of his or her cause, granting him or her full AP. One use per day. __________________________________________________________________________________ Minor Spell - Recover - The Knight can repair broken artifacts and trinkets that he or she finds. This repair can only be relatively simple. Success is based on Enduring Roll. Minor Spell - Fortify - The Knight places a fortifying ward on a target object, granting it Enduring Rolls with the Knight's Enduring Rolls against damage to that object. Lasts for up to thirty minutes. Minor Spell - Weightlessness - The Knight can reduce the weight of a target, but only for the Knight. The target will become lighter for the Knight, making them even lighter the higher the Knight Rolls. Minor Spell - Fanfare - The Knight can produce loud music produced with trumpets to blast the nearby area. Minor Spell - Hand of Stone - The Knight can control a hand made of stone by using his or her own hand. This hand can only be produced from stone surfaces. Any damage the stone hand takes will be replicated to the Knight's hand. ( While the Knight remains in control of the hand ) Minor Spell - Zone of Attraction - The Knight can create a field of spiritual magnetism around him or herself. This field will absorb damage, healing, or any other interaction attempting to be made to a target that is on the other side of the Knight. Will usually only absorb a small amount of the effect, unless you roll very high on the roll. Minor Spell - Prevail - The Knight can attempt to rally him or herself from critical condition. This will have a very low chance of success unless there are many injured and/ or near death allies nearby. The cost of failure will be further deepening your condition. Minor Spell - Unfalter - The Knight can make him or herself appear to be stronger than he or she currently is, either in muscle mass, armor mass, or current health condition. Failure will injure the caster slightly, or greatly if a critical failure. Minor Spell - Repair - The Knight can make repairs to Armor with magic. When the Knight makes a roll to repair armor, the Repair will take longer the lower the roll. Minor Spell - Heroic Emphasis - The Knight attempts to alter the ambiance nearby to emphasize him or herself. Failure will disorient the Knight.